onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26493381-20150808114154/@comment-26558897-20150808151619
Ragondin a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : Ragondin a écrit : Donc d'un coté il y a Pica Celui qui dispose du même haki que Vergo et d'un FDD over cheaté qui lui offre une armure qui le rend inssenssible a des coups térriblement puissant comme gryzzly magnum , 1080 pound phoenix ou encore le combo king punch et vrille le "corps" se reconstituant assez rapidement qui plus est. En térme de puissance je pense que la taille de ses poings qui démolises des quartiers entier est assez parlant.Sa lenteur relative étant compenssé par sa taille et sa mobilité a l'intérieur du golem. Je constate aussi qu'historiquement Zoro a tjrs affronté le 2éme boss d'arc juste avant le combat de Luffy , ou que les illustration montre tjrs Pica soit derrière Doflamingo soit tout seul a sa droite(hasard ou pas...) et qui a le role de dernier rampart dans tout les sens du térme et le nom de son unité est l'élite (l'élite étant généralement conssideré comme le sommet) De l'autre coté Vergo Il est un combattant tres complet , attaque a distance ou armé contre Smoker grâce au bambou mais son style de prédilection est visiblement le combat a main nue (on s'en rend compte quand il lache son bambou pour son attaque finale) Vergo semble avoir une vitesse comparable a celle de Sanji en mode normal ou Smoker , une endurance correct car il prend quand même des dégats plutôt significatif quand Sanji utilise la jambe diable ou Smoker ses poings hakifié des coups que je trouve moderément puissant. En térme de puissance on a vu vu Vergo semblait plus fort que Smoker bien que l'éccart semble légé.Il rivalise aussi avec Sanji mais sans sa jambe diable qui n'est que son niveau base (tout comme Luffy et le gear 2) Vergo quand a lui 'semble tres important '(d'ailleurs c'est dit "précieux") grace a sa position de taupe a un échelon tres élevé dans la marine mais ne fait pas partie des membres réguliers de la familly , d'autant plus que la place de coeur est vacante... Estimer la puissance de ceux qui les ont vaincu peu aussi être révelateur , alors a titre plus personnel qui n'engage que moi , je pense que Zoro en a encore beaucoups sous le pied la ou Law a tout donné sans pour autant me paraitre aussi convainquant que Zoro. Bon bah moi, j'ai voté Vergo. Pourquoi ? Bon, déjà, il faut voir si on les compare l'un contre l'autre ou chacun contre un adversaire. Il me semble plus logique d'estimer leur force et résistance et etc ... face à un ennemi, qui plus est quelqu'un qu'ils ont véritablement combattu dans l'histoire. Je prendrai donc l'exemple de Zoro et de Law, qu'ont va estimer de même force juste pour la comparaison, bien qu'on sache que Law est quand même un cran au dessus. Ensuite, il faut prendre en compte le FDD de Pica. Car oui, s'il n'était pas sur la terre ferme, donc par exemple sur du sable ou une île céleste ou en mer, Vergo serait beaucoup plus impressionnant que Pica pour un ennemi, plus que certainement. Pourquoi je dis cela ? Car le Haki de Vergo avait l'air beaucoup plus travaillé que celui de Pica. Pica ne l'a utilisé qu'une seule fois, et il s'est vu pulvérisé du premier coup par Zoro, dont l'attaque n'a pas semblé si extraordinaire que ça, si ce n'est qu'il a mis le koka (je ne parle bien sûr pas de son attaque pour couper tout le golem, qui était là la plus épique de l'arc après le Gear 4). Quant à Vergo, il avait un Haki tellement puissant que s'il décidait de passer en Koka, les attaques imbibées de Haki du Vice-Amiral Smoker ne lui faisait plus rien (c'est pour ça que j'ai mis en gras " écart léger" car Smoker était clairement partant perdant dès le début, il a juste essayé de gagner du temps au final pour Law. L'écart était bien grand quand même. Et pourtant, n'est pas vice-amiral n'importe qui.) Il s'est fait couper par Law, dont l'attaque était tellement monstrueuse qu'elle a découpé tout la partie du laboratoire et la montagne. Non seulement son pouvoir permet de couper plus facilement, mais il a dû y mettre une certaine quantité de haki pour surpasser celui de Vergo, sinon ce dernier ne se serait pas fait couper comme ça, Haki sur tout le corps oblige. D'où ma réflexion que Vergo est plus fort que Pica partout ailleurs que sur terre ferme. Mais donc maintenant, sur terre ferme, que se passerait-il ? Les pouvoirs de Pica sont là d'une ampleur démentielle. La puissance de ses coups est bien plus grande que celle de Vergo quand il est en mode Golem. Mais en terme de vitesse, plus il a de terre a transporté, au plus il est lent. Là où Vergo est extrêmement rapide, cf le coup soudain sur la jambe de Sanji, on ne l'a pas vu venir... On l'a également vu se déplacer à grande vitesse dans le laboratoire pour rejoindre la salle du SAD. Peu importe la puissance dans un coup, si n'importe quel guerrier peut l'esquiver car plus rapide, cela n'apporte pas grand chose. Et puis, on a vu qu'une fois que Luffy et Zoro étaient montés sur son bras, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à les atteindre avec son golem, tout ce qu'il aurait reussi à faire est de se détruire lui même. Il a dû révéler son propre corps pour pouvoir mieux combattre. Et là encore, il n'était pas extrêment rapide, Luffy a esquivé son attaque juste en sautant au dessus de lui. Et il était obligé de se retransformer en pierre pour esquiver les attaques de Zoro quand celui-ci allait trop vite pour lui. Il a ensuite fait sortir des pics du sol, Zoro les a tranché comme du beurre. Quant à son énorme épée, il avait l'air de bien savoir la manier, mais mieux que Vergo avec son bambou ? Dur à dire. Un ennemi aurait beaucoup plus de mal à esquiver Vergo vu sa grande vitesse. Et l'air de rien, la puissance de Vergo n'est pas à démontrer. La puissance de son coup sur Smoker s'était propagée jusqu'à plier les murs de métal derrière lui. En terme de résistance, j'ai déjà expliqué que Vergo a dû être vaincu par une attaque bien plus conséquente que celle dont a été victime Pica. Selon moi, si on avait mis Law devant Pica au lieu de Zoro, cela aurait été encore bien plus vite. Une grosse room, Law isole d'un coup d'un seul Pica du golem, puis le découpe avec une attaque qui ne nécessiterait même pas autant de puissance que celle faite à Vergo. Si on avait mis Zoro devant Vergo, il aurait dû proccurer bien plus de vitesse face à lui et son attaque finale aurait dû être plus conséquente. Ca c'est mon avis face à un adversaire type. Maintenant, si on mettait Pica vs Vergo : Imaginons donc la situation la plus favorable à Pica, là où il est sur terre ferme. Pour faire plus simple, remplaçons Zoro par Pica sur le combat qui a eu lieu. Pica lance son gros poing, Vergo arrive à esquiver avec sa grande vitesse là où Pica est ralenti. Vergo monte sur le bras du Golem ou tout simplement part en skywalk (je ne sais plus s'il pouvait le faire). Pica est obligé de révéler son vrai corps. C'est alors un combat avec un colosse et son épée géante face à un démon au bambou géant lui aussi. La puissance de Pica est significament réduite, mais disons qu'elle égalise maintenant celle de Vergo (car on n'a pas vu grand chose de Pca maniant son épée, il pourrait très bien être moins puissant que Vergo dès ce moment là, ou alors plus puissant mais là j'en doute vraiment fort vu ce que Vergo a montré.). C'est un duel "d'épéistes" sauf qu'encore une fois, Vergo est plus rapide. Le seul choix de Pica est de se retrancher dans son golem. À partir de là, c'est soit Vergo qui fait un faux pas et Pica arrive à l'atteindre, soit Vergo qui scrute morceau par morceau le golem jusqu'à trouver Pica et ne plus lui laisser le temps de se cacher. On ne peut pas vraiment spéculer plus loin car tout est possible, mais pour moi il est plus probable que Vergo arrive à atteindre Pica que l'inverse. En tout cas, Doflamingo a envoyé Vergo infiltré la marine car il avait le plus confiance en lui. Pourquoi avait-il le plus confiance en lui ? Surement parce qu'il était le plus intelligent et plus apte en termes de puissance à grimper les échelons pour infiltrer parfaitement la marine. Pour moi, cela ne fait aucun doute que Vergo est plus fort que Pica, car disons le nous, Doflamingo s'en fou d'avoir quelqu'un de fort à côté de lui ou pas, il a largement de quoi se défendre tout seul. La différence de puissance entre lui et le plus fort de sa famille est vraiment bien grande. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'est juste d'être accompagné de sa family et en échange il leur demande loyauté. Je crois qu'il se souciait plus de leur utilité, personnalité et loyauté que de leur force en les recrutant au fil du temps. Il avait même d'ailleurs plus intérêt à envoyer son N°1 pour la mission la plus importante. PS : Heureusement que tu as dit historiquement, car ce n'est plus le cas. Maintenant, il y a une alliance, deux capitaines, donc les deux ennemis les plus importants sont sensés être réservés aux capitaines. Luffy s'est occupé de Doflamingo, Law s'est occupé du second pour moi avec cette logique, donc Vergo, et en prime sur Dressrosa Trebol. Tout le sytème est chamboulé maintenant. Deux équipages, mais pas deux ennemis. La répartition des combats est changée, et à ceux qui disent que Zoro > Law, c'est exagéré. Je prends toujours le modèle Roger - Barbe Blanche - Shiki en comparaison avec Luffy - Law - Kidd. Zoro est à l'image de Rayleigh. Roger, BB et Shiki étaient plus forts que Rayleigh. Avec cette image en tête, Luffy, Law et Kidd seraient plus forts que Zoro, ce qui est complètement logique. Bon maintenant, oui c'est une comparaison, oui les époques changent, mais je pense que les rapports de force entre capitaines des plus gros équipages et leurs seconds sont quand même appliqués... Sauf que j'ai vu plusieurs sondages don un ici qui vont nettement dans ce sens Zoro>Law donc si tu te veux te baser la dessus... Apres dans 99% des cas les mecs se battent sur la terre ferme donc je vois pas l'interet de chercher a handicaper Pica , il faut donc rester objectif ! Je dois admettre qu'un des commentaires plus haut a raison , ayant lu des milliers de mangas je peu affirmer qu'il y a deux points priomordiaux dans un shonen de base , la progression/évolution et le suspens , or tuer le second avant même l'arc en question j'ai jamais vu ça et je vois pas l'interet sauf s'il est remplacé par un plus fort. Je dis second mais officiellement il n'y en a pas (comme souvent) , d'ailleurs Vergo n'est même pas un as dans les faits si je dis pas de connerie or je lis souvent le contraire , me tromperais je ? Alors déjà, se baser sur les sondages, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. La plupart du temps, il y a des trolls, ensuite les gens votent pour le personnage dont ils sont le plus fan, donc sont la plupart du temps très subjectifs là où je reste très objectif en détaillant tous les cas. Après, il est complètement faux de dire que 99 % des mecs se battent sur la terre ferme. De un, c'est un monde dont la surface est représentée à 99 % d'eau. Ensuite, si on compte seulement les fois où Luffy s'est battu, il y a eu sur le Barratie, en mer, sur Alabasta, en sable, sur Skypeia, dans le ciel (un peu de terre quand même mais pas grand chose), à dix mille mètres sous l'eau, ... Il n'y a pas tant que ça de terre ferme sur le monde de One Piece. Et puis, je ne sais pas où tu as vu que je cherchais à handicaper Pica. Je l'ai justemement mis dans la situation où il pouvait utiliser sa force à pleine puissance. Je l'ai plutôt avantager justement, si on considère le monde de One Piece dans son ensemble. Ensuite, tuer le second avait un sens symbolique ici. Ainsi, ils ont pu annoncer la guerre à Doflamingo et annoncer la fin de son règne. De plus, un second est déterminé par la confiance qu'à son capitaine en lui, donc de ce point de vue là, Vergo remporte la palme aussi. Et pour ne rien rajouter, l'histoire s'est déroulée sur deux arcs, donc il y a du sens à ce que des ennemis soient battus dans le premier puis le reste dans le second. Enfin, non Vergo n'est pas un as, il a quitté ce poste pour devenir espion de Doflamingo au sein de la marine, mais il a bien été mis au même niveau que les trois autres as, que ce soit dans les flash-backs ou par les dires de Doflamingo.